


Hotel Shining Sun

by FanceKnight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: Mitaka Week 2018, Mitaka Week Prompt : Vacation, Peavey is an ass, Scarif, better save than sorry, the violence is only very little but hey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanceKnight/pseuds/FanceKnight
Summary: The First Order won and granted it‘s personel shore leave. Mitaka decides to go to Scarif but the Vacation might not turn out as relaxing as he hoped it would.Mitaka Week 2018 prompt : Vacation





	Hotel Shining Sun

Dopheld looked at the ground beneath him. It has been multiple years since he last stepped off a spaceship. A rapidly growing career and his devotion to the First Order had prevented him from taking leave, shore leave especially. But after the Resistance had been crushed (he had to grin when his mind automatically voiced that part by Hux) there was a lot less work to be done, especially at the weaponairy department. He had signed off his remaining work to some Seargeants and was free to go wherever he wanted.

Scarif was one of the most selected places for this celebratory leave most officers have been granted, as the First Order selected it as one of the “Imperial Milestone Must-See”s and leave here was thus 40% off. Add a beatiful scenery and perfect weather and boom! This was the most booked place of them all. Dopheld was glad he had booked it so early, as he heard of Petty Officer Thanisson not finding a free room anymore and thus having to go to a different location.

Dopheld and the group of Officers he arrieved with were not staying on the ground for long as a shuttle brought them to their hotel. “Shining Sun”, Dopheld’s hotel, was located a good half an hour away from the landing spot of the spaceship that brought them here and the Officers could enjoy the incredible view of the sun setting over a cluster of water and land.

After arriving at the hotel and leaving the shuttle Dopheld made his way to the counter to claim his keys. On the way there he noted that he hadn’t seen any Finalizer bridge personell around and wondered wether everyone else, too, tried to book this place too late.

His room was on the third floor, relatively close to the ground considering the building had fourteen floors. An electric sign reading “MITAKA” hung next to the door Dopheld stuck the card he had received at the reception into. It opened with a small ‘click’ and Dopheld peeked inside. The door led to a small hallway which opened up to a bigger living room with enourmous windows. He hung his jacket onto one of the curved plastic thingies in the hallway and strode into the living room. The floor, he noted, was completely wooden. From what little Dopheld knew about trees he guessed it was from Endor. The entire opposing wall was covered in windows through which he could watch the last moments of the sunset. A glass table was located in the middle of the room, next to which a couch stood. This couch, Dopheld thought, was bigger and softer than any he had ever seen in his entire life. You could sink right into it. The holoprojector on the wall opposite to the couch looked more expensive than any of the ones he was allowed to work with in the Order.

He dropped his bags as a door to the left caught his attention. It itself was white, as the walls, but shimmered slightly blue. Dopheld went to open it and found a spacious bathroom on the other side which included a toilet, a sink, a shower and a big bathtub. He hadn’t seen a bathtub in over ten years, Dopheld thought and went to inspect it. It was made out of marble, just as the sink was, and was quite possibly the smoothest thing Dopheld has ever touched.

On the other side of the living room was the bedroom located, almost as big as the living room. Dopheld took a moment to fully appreciate the large bed that stood in the middle. It wasn’t too big and two people in it at the same time probably had to squeeze but compared to the almost-bunk bed he had been sleeping on the last few years, it was enourmous. Dopheld went over to the bed and face-first dropped onto it.

“Yesss!”, he squeaked quietly into the pillows. This bed truly was perfect. He wondered for a moment, when this was what he was able to get with his Lieutenant’s wage, what luxuries would the Captains and Admirals be able to get for themselves?

But there was no time for envy at the moment, and thus Dopheld went to unpack his stuff. Ontop of his bag lay a small card that informed him of the hotel’s meals’ schedule. Dinner was only half an hour away and he did not want to miss it. Thus he quickly showered, got dressed in a simple T-shirt and lounge pants and headed down the stairs (the elevator was out of use due to repairs that did not get finished in time) to the dining hall.

He found himself a seat in a quiet corner and picked up the menu to look for something nice to drink. The alcohol ration on the Finalizer has been very small and if one didn’t pay attention, they may have lost their year’s amount in a game of poker (Dopheld knew too well how that felt). After he had ordered, he was going for a wine and some pasta in mushroom sauce, he leaned back and enjoyed the calm and the buzz of people talking in the background. That is, he would have if the talking was just a background buzz. He heard one voice clearly over all of the others. Had he said before he was disappointed to not have anyone here he knew? Scratch that, he would love to not have _him_ here.

Slowly, Dopheld turned around to look at the group of people that just came in. In the middle there he was. Captain Edrison Peavey. He and a bunch of friends of his noisily made their way to one of the bigger tables. As always, they were ranting about the old Empire being so much better than the Order and how the leading people of the Order should practically fall to their knees before the old Imperials, thanking them for everything they helped them accomplish. Dopheld couldn’t hold back a sigh at that. The empire may have been crucial for forming the First Order, but in the end it was them who did it. The young Officers as himself who knew how to use the knew technology, the young troopers on the battlefield, the young cadets recruiting people all over the galaxy while the old imperials just whined about not having as much power anymore or an Officer younger than them now being their superior or today’s technology making everyone, except themselves of course, even more stupid than they already were.

The Captain must have heard his annoyed breathing anomaly as he was now staring directly at Dopheld. The two of them locked eyes for a moment before Peavey turned back to his friends. Dopheld wasn’t able to completely hear everything they spoke, but he got the gist of it.

“...not even able to dress correctly...” “...surely just living in the basement...” “no friends to eat with...” “...sad excuse for an Officer...”

Dopheld had heard enough and tuned them out. He was here for vacation, not to start arguments with his superior Officers. As a waiter brought his wine and food he stared at it for a solid minute. This was far better than anything he had ever eaten. And he hadn’t even tried it yet. So he did. The wine was sweet and made a relaxing warmth settle in his belly. The pasta was at just the right temperature and the sauce the most creamy one he ever had. After he finished his food, he leaned back in his chair and sipped at his wine. He could get used to this.

From where he sat Dopheld could see the entire dining hall and was now watching the first people leave. He decided that he too should go upstairs and got up. On his way out he tried not to get too close to Peavey and his group but couldn’t help rolling his eyes as he picked up someone mentioning “...past his curfew...”. As he made his way to the staircase he spotted a personstanding in front of the elevator, pressing the ‘up’ button repeatedly.

“The elevator is currently out of service”, Dopheld said as he came by the man. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood over his head, covering most his face. He seemed to be contemplating something before answering “Thanks” in a low voice and rushing towards the stairs. Dopheld followed him but as he left the stairs to get to his room the man continued going upwards. That got Dopheld thinking. If the hotel has fourteen floors and the elevator is out of service, how long does it take for the inhabitant of the loft to get from and to dinner? Dopheld pitied whoever that was.

Inside his room he turned on the holoprojector to a) watch the news and b) his favourite show that he hadn’t been able to catch up on during the last few months. There was a whole new season out and it had been difficult enough to not catch any spoilers. Two episodes however was all he could manage as he almost fell asleep during the third. Dopheld got up, got chanced and got - finally - into bed.

 

Dopheld woke with a start. It took him a moment to realise where he was. Scarif. Hotel. Shore leave. A look to the clock on his bedside table told him it was 03:24 at night. He was about to turn back to sleep when he heard a ruffle from his living room. Dopheld froze. There were steps. Whispers. He couldn’t make out the words but there were definitely people in his rooms. As quietly as possible Dopheld rolled out of bed and snuck to the door where he firmly put his ear against the wood.

“It is just some steps up now, we’re almost there!”

“Alright, alright, I’ve got it. That way?”

“Seems right. Come on!”

The steps then went for the door to the hallway, said door was carefully opened and closed. Silence followed. Dopheld carefully opened the door he had been hiding behind and peaked into the living room. The windows were smashed but it seemed empty otherwise. He wondered for a moment wether he would have to pay for that but quickly focused back on the main issue. He carefully went into the room, avoiding the shards on the ground and went for the main door. Peaking outside, Dopheld could see two people by the elevator and a third on the stairs upwards.

“Come on, we’re taking the steps”, he heard on of them whisper. The other two followed the one on the stairs and they disappiered upwards. Dopheld thought about what to do. Should he call security? But what if this wasn’t dangerous in any way? He definitely didn’t want to bother anyone just because he thought he saw something. What if this was important though? He looked around the hallway. No one was to be seen. He decided to follow the intruders upwards. If this was indeed serious he could always call for help later. And he was a Lieutenant of the First Order, for kriff’s sake! He could handle some criminals! Gulping down any leftover doubt he made his way to the staircase.

Having arrived there, Dopheld carefully tested the first step with his foot. It did not make a sound. Just as carefully he tested the next. And the next. With each step he got more confident and was now almost jogging his way up the stairs. Every time he came by the next floor he carefully observed the hallway before making his way to the next level.

After leaving the ninth floor Dopheld was exhausted. He pulled himself up the next few steps to the tenth floor where the hallway, too, was completely empty. What if he had just seen hallucinations? Maybe he was over exhausted by his work or had finally gone insane. He was about to leave when a person left one of the doors in the hallway. Dopheld desperately looked for a place to hide but it was too late. The person had seen him and was now headed in his direction. Dopheld readied himself. If he was going to die he would at least put up a fight.

“Mitaka?”

Dopheld looked up. That annoying voice. As the person stepped closer to the light of the stairwell Dopheld recognised Peavey. Hooray.

“What are you doing up on the higher floors?”

Dopheld’s semi-relieve changed to annoyed again. Technically speaking he wasn’t perhibited from going here. But he guessed this wasn’t the best time for sass either.

“I think I heard something. There were people on the stairs.”, he informed the older man, intentionally leaving the ‘Sir’ he would have added onboard the Finalizer.

“Yeah”, Peavey replied while looking up the steps, “me too.”

Dopheld was slightly perplexed as the Captain made his way upstairs but soon followed after. The two of them almost reached the eleventh floor when the alarm went off. A red light illuminated the entire building and a siren was making an obnoxiously loud sound. Peavey and Dopheld looked at each other when they heard something breaking two floors above them. Though Dopheld was exhausted he sprinted behind Peavey until they stood in the hallway. People were now starting to leave their rooms and move downward to the emergency exits. Dopheld looked around, trying to find the scource of the sound. He turned around to face Peavey only to find him gone. He had left towards the stairs as well.

As Dopheld waited a little bit longer the hallway cleared and he now found himself alone. He considered moving towards the emergency exits as well but then he noticed smoke coming from underneath one of the doors. As he went to inspect it he found it slightly open and carefully pushed inside. A wall of smoke greeted him and he imideately had to cough. The air smelled of fire and dust. Dopheld threw himself onto the floor and covered his face with the collar of his pyjama. Crawling forward he had to blink more rapidly as the heat was hurting in his eyes. Suddenly there was a loud thud infront of him as a person fell to their knees.

“Hey! Come here!”, Dopheld shouted as loud as he could and reached for the persons arm. He got them just in time as the other person was about to slip into uncounciousness. After wrapping an arm around their waist Dopheld pulled the person who was slightly larger than him, he noted, out of the burning room and into the fresh-aired hallway. He laid the person on the floor a bit away from the door. He lay down next to them to catch his breath while the other came to their senses as well. Dopheld glanced over and realised it was the hood-guy from the elevator earlier. The hood was still over the person’s face and Dopheld started to wonder. Why would he not want anyone to see him? Was he that hideous? Did he tell someone he was sick and was instead taking this holiday? Whatever it was, it wasn’t Dopheld’s business and he got up.

“Are you alright?”, he asked, “You should go to medbay.”

“I’m fine, thanks.”, the other replied in a raspy voice, “Let’s get out of here!”

The two of them went for the stairs which were now empty. They had just arrieved in the emergency room when Peavey came almost running to them.

“Where were you? What took you so long? They say those were terrorists, did you help them?”

“I was saving someone’s life!”, Dopheld responded with a nod to the man behind him. “And what do you mean by ‘terrorists’? The Resistance?” Peavey nodded grimly. “It appears so. As far as I know however, there has not yet been sent a signal to the Grazer. I don’t understand why.” The Grazer was the ship that brought Dopheld here and was currently orbiting Scarif.

Dopheld was confused. The Resistance has been defeated. How were there still people fighting? Although, Dopheld thought, some of the bodies haven’t been found and it could very well be they regrouped during the last months and now attacked back. But why on Scarif? Wouldn’t it make more sense to attack a place of high power or transporters of rescources?

“Attention First Order Scum!”, a voice announced through the speakers. Dopheld recognised that voice and the blood in his veins froze. Peavey had been right. It was the Resistance attacking. That voice belonged to no other than Comander Poe Dameron. He had been one of the ones that had been neither captured nor killed though Dopheld really wished he had been now.

“We mean no harm to those of you just enjoying a time-out. We have been informed however, that your dear General is currently present in this establishment and we would like to have a word with him.” Shocked gasps were audible. The General? Here? Why? Where? “If he arrives at the bar within the next twenty minutes we promise we won’t hurt anyone.” A klick of the speakers ended the announcement. Wild chattering followed afterwards as the room broke into a mess.

“Did you know about that?”, Dopheld asked Peavey. He was the only other person from the Finalizer he had seen around here. If someone knew it had to be him.

“Oh please”, Peavey rolled his eyes, “ _You’re_ his lapdog. I don’t know anything about what he does in his free time.”

This man was increasingly pissing Dopheld off. He was no one’s lapdog. A thought went through his head. He smiled. Dopheld Mitaka was no one’s lapdog and he was going to prove it.

He went for the exit.

“Mitaka! Where do you think you’re going?” “To the bar”, he smiled. “But they want the General to go...” Peavey trailed off and a smile started to form on his face. “I like the way you think, Mitaka.” He hesitated for a moment. “I’m not going to let you go on your own though” He went to follow Dopheld and together the two of them went for the bar. The security room was located in something like a basement and the bar was on the second floor, so they had to go up two floors. As they arrieved at the bar’s door the hooded man from earlier caught up to them.

“What are you doing here? You need to be in medbay!”, Dopheld exclaimed trying to push the man back where he came from. “I owe you my life”, the man said, “and whatever plan the two of you are having, I’ll be there with you.” Dopheld wanted to protest when he heard loud voices from inside.

“He’s not coming. Of course he isn’t! Did you actually think that bastard would give a shit about his fellow people? ‘Course not! He’s probably away on a shuttle already! Weaselling his way out of every situation that could endanger his life!” Dopheld got hopeful. Maybe the General had saved himself. In that case his only task now was to get rid of the Resistance scum in there. He carefully opened the door to peak inside. Dameron was leaning against the counter whilst talking to the traitor, Dopheld recognised. It seemed they were discussing their further actions for their plan.

“Alright”, Dopheld whispered as he turned back around to the two behind him. “There’s two of them. They’re not focussed at the moment so we should be able to take them by surprise. Ready?” He turned back to the door. “Hold on”, Peavey hissed, “Do you have any sort of weapon?” Dopheld froze. He had not thought about that. The two in there would of course be carrying weapons. He didn’t even have that much clothing, he was still in his pyjama.

“I have this”, the man said and pulled out a small blaster. He looked to Dopheld. “Are you going in first? Then you should have it.” He handed the blaster to Dopheld.

“Thank you” He still didn’t like this. He had thought they would be able to outnumber them. Two against three, it would have been easy. But now there were two weapons against one and he felt outnumbered. “Alright. Let’s go.”

“Hold on”, the man spoke, “A distraction would be helpful.” That was true and he looked over to Peavey. “Captain, could you...” “No”, the man cut him off, “I have to do this. I’ll come in through the other side and distract them. You pay attention and attack them at the right moment!” The man ran away from them and disappiered into the next hallway.

Peavey and he looked at each other. Dopheld still had a bad feeling about this. What if the distraction didn’t work? There was not much that could be done though, as the other has already started this plan. Now they just had to wait. After a few more moments he saw the door on the other side of the bar being pushed open and revieling the man. He took off his hood and Dopheld felt his mouth slack open. Standing there was no other than General Armitage Hux. “You called for me?” The two inside turned around and thus away from the door Dopheld and Peavey were hiding behind. Clever.

“Huxie~”, Dameron exclaimed, “you actually came!” Dopheld carefully opened the door further and motioned for Peavey to follow him. “No beating around the bush, Dameron! What do you want?” The cheesy grin on the pilot’s face vanished. “Well first of all I would like to know that you’re not armed.” Hux opened his arms as to welcome Dameron to search him. The pilot exchanged a look with FN-2187 and then went forward to do so. Dopheld and Peavey snuck up behind the other two and the General seemed to take this as a reason to attack. He slipped out a knife and rammed it into Dameron’s side as he was busy checking Hux’s pockets. He doubled over and the traitor went to help him but Dopheld stepped in front of him, holding the blaster to his face. “Hold it right there!” He turned back to his comrade. “Peavey!” Said Captain snatched the blaster from the traitor’s belt and then went to collect the one from Dameron. He stepped next to the General to look down onto the pilot. “How does that feel, scum? To be bested by only a small amount of people?” Dameron gritted his teeth, “You tell me!” He snatched a small sphere from his pocket and pressed a button on it. The world around Dopheld exploded. He was thrown back and hit a table which in turn toppled over. His mind felt numb and he wasn’t sure wether he was conscious the whole time. His ears were ringing and he wasn’t able to see correctly. Blaster still in hand though he stumbled through the dust that was now filling the air. The first person he got to was Dameron. He was definitely passed out. He however had no injuries. Dopheld wondered. It must have been one of those shock-wave granades then, they were quite popular with academies for training. And appareantely with Resistance pilots.

“Hey” Dopheld turned around. FN-2187 was holding up an unconscious General Hux and pressed the General’s own knife to his throat. “Let me leave with Poe and your General will be fine.” Dopheld aimed his blaster towards the traitor. He in return pressed the knife deeper into Hux’s skin, drawing a few drops of blood. “I wouldn’t risk that!”, he warned. Dopheld considered it. He could aim for the traitor and shoot him. He would have to be very percice for that as he would otherwise hit the General. Dopheld Mitaka graduates top of his class in many subjects. Aiming wasn’t one of them. He lowered his blaster. “Leave!” The traitor carefully picked up Dameron while setting down Hux. Dopheld went over to his General to look if he was alright while he heard the Resistance intruders leave through one of the doors.

Hux was breathing normally and otherwise seemed alright in general (ha!). Dopheld went over to one of the communication panels to find it destroyed. Of course. He went outside into the hallway where the panels still worked and sent an emergency call for the bar. When he went back inside the dust had started to settle and he could now make out Peavey who was sitting on the ground, leaning his backside against the counter. Hux, too, seemed to come to himself as he was groaning while trying to get up. “Stop. Please” Dopheld went over to carefully push Hux back down. “Medical service is going to be here shortly. You need to stay down, please.” The General seemed to contemplate for a moment but then lay back down. “Mitaka?” “Ah, yes, sir?” He found himself much more nervous knowing he was in the presence of his superior Officer. “Thank you.” “Uhm, you’re welcome, sir!” Hux probably did not hear that last bit though as his eyelids fluttered back shut.

The med team arrieved a few minutes later. He informed them of what happened and the three of them were escorted to the medbay. Dopheld was let back out only a few hours later only with a bacta patch on his back where he hit the table. Peavey and Hux however had stood closer to the grenade and thus would have to stay longer. The intruders appareantely had their ship parked and waiting with a pilot ready to leave whenever they needed to just outside the building and fled before any pilot of the First Order had even started their ship.

It was about breakfast time by now but Dopheld did not feel like eating. He felt like sleeping. He went back up to his room and threw himself onto the bed.

When he got up it was lunchtime and he got dressed to go downstairs. There weren’t many people in the dining hall and he himself too just grabbed a sandwich and went to the beach. This was his vacation after all!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic and I hope I didn’t screw up too badly. I don’t have any beta and if you find a mistake, please let me know! I really hope I didn’t loose track of what ‘vacation’ was supposed to mean, I may have gone a bit overboard. Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
